


Required help

by Darkness_and_Light



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Post Season 4, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_and_Light/pseuds/Darkness_and_Light
Summary: After another dangerous adventure, Joyce and Hopper can finally get their so longed date but the preparations are more complicated than they thought and their kids call for backup. The required help arrives from the most unexpected people... From all of them.





	Required help

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D This is my first Jopper/Stranger Things fic!! I hope you like it! Comments are more than appreciated! :D xxx  
\- Sara

“Oh Jesus, Jane! What’s wrong with this suit?!”, Hopper asked while trying to contain his growing frustration.

“What’s wrong?! This could be something like a ten-years-old suit, dad!”, she replied almost as frustrated as her father.

“Uhm, more like a... fifteen-years-old one, I think”, Jim replied wrinkling his nose as his eyes narrowed in a strange expression hanged between awkwardness and confusion.

“OH MY GOD!”, El slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead, shutting her eyes in disbelief.

In a blink of an eye she grabbed the phone, dialing a number she knew very well.

“Max, it’s El! I need you to come here at my place as soon as you can and please, I need you to call Steve.

The situation here is unbelievably desperate and we need as much help as we can get!! See you later! Bye!” she hanged up before even waiting for a proper response.

The Chief stared at his daughter with his eyes widened “Unbelievably desperate?! WHAT THE F...?!”.

* * *

“Shit!!”. Something flew through the bedroom door and landed on the hallway floor.

“Shit! I can’t wear this one either!”, Joyce nervously hissed through her teeth while tossing away another dress.

“Mom... Can you calm down, please?”, Jonathan hesitantly asked as he tried to walk through the door just a moment before dodging another flying piece of clothing with a lightning-quick movement.

Will was staring at her mom from a corner of the room, chewing on his lower lip in a badly concealed way of holding back an amused smile “I’ve never seen you so nervous for a date, mom”, he stated, “You must like him a lot...”.

Joyce turned around, looking at her son with an astonished expression on her face as her cheeks slowly turned red.

“I... What?! No! That’s not, I mean...” she awkwardly stumbled upon her words before making up a plausible excuse “Enzo’s is a classy restaurant and I can’t just walk in there with a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, that’s it!” she concluded with a nod and a slight smile, satisfied of her believable answer.

Jonathan and Will glanced at each other for a split second before replying in unison with a sarcastically filled: “Yeah, suuuure!”.

Open mouthed and puzzled, Joyce quickly turned on her heels, distracting herself from the awkward conversation by searching frantically for a proper garment inside her closet.

“I have to make a phone call, I’ll be back soon” Jonathan said while leaving the messy bedroom, slaloming between the discarded clothes on the floor.

”We need Nancy’s help for this...” he mumbled to himself before dialing her number. 

* * *

A loud knocking on the Hoppers’ cabin door made Jane and her clumsily nervous dad stop their bickering.

Eleven’s mouth turned up into a bright smile “They’re here! Thank goodness!!”, she exclaimed running towards the threshold.

But what she found before her eyes after opening the door was not exactly what she expected.

Max was standing in a difensive pose right next to Lucas, who was holding his slingshot in his left hand and a rock in the other.

Steve was clasping his stubbled bat with both his hands and Dustin...

Dustin was menacingly holding a can of hairspray just like it was a powerful weapon.

Jane’s jaw seemed falling to floor as soon as she realized what her eyes had just seen “What the Hell are you doing?! And why did you bring those... ‘weapons’?!” she eventually exclaimed in a high-pitched and frustrated tone.

“Why shouldn’t we bring weapons when you call asking for ‘as much help as we can get’?!” Steve protested animatedly “What happened?!”.

El took a deep breath “Well, uhmm... We needed your help for... ahem, the date”, she murmured before pressing her lips together, visibly embarrassed, “Sorry...”.

The whole team widened their eyes and one loud yell echoed through the woods “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!”.

Hopper covered his face with his hand, hopelessly leaning his head against the wall “Oh my God... What have I done to deserve this?!”.

* * *

“What are they doing here?!” Joyce whispered through her teeth while guiding Jonathan toward a corner of the room, too frustrated but also too polite to start yelling at the people inside her house.

“I can understand why Nancy’s here but... Mike?! Robin?! Erica?!” she asked, widening her eyes in a mixed expression of surprise and annoyance.

Jonathan took a deep breath before placing his hands on his mother’s shoulders “Relax, mom. I called Nancy to help you for this date ‘cause, well, you know, I’m a guy and I don’t actually know that much about uhm, dresses, make up and... that stuff”, he shrugged before choosing his next words “You don’t have to do everything on your own, it’s okay asking for help, sometimes”, Jonathan said calmly before smiling at her.

Will approached his mom and his brother, giving her further explanations “Nancy said the rest of the ‘crew’ was there and they wanted to offer their help as well.

You saved us all back then. I think they just want to return a favor... Somehow”.

Joyce looked tenderly at both her sons before embracing them both at the same time, eyes glistening from tears, “You truly are the highlight of my life, I love you so much”, she mumbled as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Okay, mom... Now stop, please. You’re embarrassing us!” Will pleaded while his elder brother was already trying to escape his mom’s hug, looking away from their friends.

Half an hour later, after checking out every single outfit inside Joyce’s wardrobe, Nancy, Robin and Erica glanced at each other for a second.

“We need to go shopping and you, guys, are gonna come with us. We need a male opinion too!” Nancy announced with a bright smile as Joyce blinked puzzled, opening her mouth without saying a single word.

* * *

A loud sigh escaped the chief’s mouth as he rolled his eyes to the point of risking to go blind “Jane... Tell me again why my new blazer is filled with kids and why do I have to go shopping with...” Steve tilted his head, peeking at Hop through the space between the driver and passenger seat, cutting off Hopper’s sentence “I’m not a kid!”.

Jim incinerated him with a look through the rear view mirror of the car “Don’t interrupt me... Kid” he asserted as Steve quietly sat back while Dustin was trying, in vain, to choke a laughter.

“Wait... What is Mike doing inside a woman clothing store...? Is that Joyce?!” Hopper leant forward, trying to take a look from the passenger seat window but El anticipated his move, turning her back toward the window and blocking his view “What?! No! No way!” she hurriedly replied as her dad looked at her lifting an eyebrow, not convinced at all.

“You must have mistaken that mom with her son for them, Hop. May it be because you’re just a little nervous about this date? ...maybe?” Max tentatively suggested in order to distract him.

The chief looked away as a flush crept up his face “I’m... I’m not nervous! You! All of you are making me nervous!” he declared in a lame attempt of convincing them, or maybe himself, that the possibility of messing up his first date with the woman he fell in love with after shutting out all of his feelings for so many years was not something that really terrified him. Not a big deal. “Not a big deal” Jim repeated to himself as his heart raced inside his chest.


End file.
